These Innocent Eyes
by Beyondthesky
Summary: Chris doesn’t get along with Leo, and he won’t talk to him either. After a demon attacks him, he loses his memory, Leo uses that opportunity to talk to him, get close to him, and slowly he gets his memory back.


These Innocent Eyes

Author: _Susanna_

Category: Relationship

Rating: G

Summary: Chris doesn't get along with Leo, and he won't talk to him either. After a demon attacks him, he loses his memory, Leo uses that opportunity to talk to him, get close to him, and slowly he gets his memory back.

Chapter One

Chris had avoided Leo for several days now. He sat in the chair at P3 and hoped that no one comes and looks for him. He could not forgive Leo for everything he did, how he always blamed him for anything that happened to Wyatt, or Piper. How could he ever talk to someone that blamed him, when all he wanted to do is save them?

"Chris? Can I come in?"

Leo was at the door.

"Dammit." Chris muttered under his breath, and wished he could orb away.

"Chris, please?" Leo pleaded.

Chris opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Will you stop running away for a second and just talk to me?" Leo demanded. That made Chris madder, he didn't say a word and orbed out.

He came into Piper's room, and saw her resting in the bed.

"Chris, what's wrong? You look a little stressed out."

"It's nothing, mom. It's just, Leo's been looking for me, but I just don't want to talk to him, he doesn't understand."

"Sweetie, I know how you feel but you have to give him a chance."

Chris didn't want to argue with his mom, so he nodded, but inside he just wanted to run as far away from Leo as possible.

"Mom, why did he blame me?" Chris asked.

Piper was stunned for a second. She looked at Chris; she could see the pain in his eyes.

"What do you mean he blamed you?"

"When Wyatt turned evil, and you- um. When you died. Leo blamed me; he said it was my existence that made the future like that." Chris said.

"Oh, honey." She said, giving Chris a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I just can't look at Leo, knowing what he said to me, or what he will say."

"I know how you feel; I will talk to him but remember we're all here to make your future, our future better.

Chris nodded. "Can I go upstairs to see Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Sure. Of course" Piper replied.

A few minutes later, Leo appeared in front of Piper.

"Honey, looking for Chris?"

"Yeah, he was here wasn't he?" Leo asked.

"Leo, I want to talk to you about something." Piper said.

"What?"

"I just spoke to Chris, he told me that- that you blamed him for my death, and for Wyatt turning evil."

Leo suddenly remembered the look on Chris's face.

"Why did I?" Leo wondered. He didn't understand why he would do that.

"I don't know, but he does remember that very clearly. I think you need to approach him differently, maybe you should stop chasing him for a second and just tell him you'll be there if he needs to talk and talk to him very kindly."

Leo said and sat down beside Piper. "I'll talk to Chris, differently soon." He said as he put his arms around Piper and kissed her.

Chapter Two

"You're lucky you're so young. You don't know much yet." Chris said to Wyatt, holding a toy for the boy.

"Your dad, I mean our dad hates me. He thinks I turned you evil, and because of that, mom died. Why does he think like that?"

Wyatt looked at him, without saying a word.

"It's okay, not your fault. It's just sometimes, I really feel guilty for ignoring Leo like this but I just can't talk to him, even though he hasn't done anything to me yet."

Chris smiled at Wyatt, looking at his brother, suppose to be older, yet younger. Wyatt smiled back at him.

"Chris, how are you?" Paige said s she came in Wyatt's room.

"I'm good, just talking to Wyatt."

"Oh, has he said anything yet?" Paige asked. Chris shook his head.

"Are you alright? Is it me or you seemed different today?"

Chris knew she was going to ask that, they knew him too much to know he's hiding something.

"Nothing really, just issues with Leo. How are you and Phoebe?" Chris asked, changing the subject.

"I just saw her and Cole. They're doing great. Phoebs is coming over tonight, she really misses you. She'll also be bringing Ally."

Chris suddenly looked happier. "You mean my cousin?"

"Yep."

He didn't know why but he seemed to have a good connection with Ally. She'd always giggle and smile when she saw him.

"Allers was doing great; I just went to the penthouse. Phoebe said she'll definitely come around, she's been busy with work and all."

"I can't wait!" He exclaimed.

"I should go and tell Piper the news. Continue, you two!" She said.

"Continue what?" Chris asked.

"Your sibling bonds." Paige called as she left the room.

Chris looked back at Wyatt after Paige left.

"Whatever that turns you, I will stop them. Even if it means risking myself, I can't let the future be the way I came."

Wyatt held out his small hands, and Chris held on to him. "You're a good boy."

Chapter Three

"So Chris hates Leo, is that it?" Paige asked Piper.

"It's all complicated. From Chris's future, he was blamed for my death and Wyatt."

"Who?"

"Leo, of course."

"I can't believe Leo would do that, I mean it's not Leo. He never misunderstood us, ever."

Piper nodded. "I don't know what changed, but I wish Chris told us."

"He has his reasons." Paige said.

"I almost forgot, how was Phoebe? Is she coming?" Piper suddenly asked.

"Yep, Miss Phoebe is coming around tonight with Ally."

Piper smiled at that. "It's great she's coming. I hope she and Cole are good."

"They are, don't worry."

Piper tried to push the sheets off her. "Piper, don't move around too much, you're heavily pregnant, remember?"

"I know."

"So, sit back in bed at I'll get anything you want." Paige said as she helped Piper back in her bed.

"But- but.. What if I need to go to the bathroom?"

"Oh." Paige was silent. "I didn't think of that."

"It's okay, I was just teasing you!" She said.

"Ahhh Piper!" Paige laughed playfully. "How are you feeling? You let me know if you feel anything, okay?"

"I am really wondering what will happen when Chris is born, who will still have powers? Adult Chris or young Chris? And what about Wyatt?"

"Honey, don't think about this too much, I'm guessing that when Chris fixes everything, he'll have to go back but I'm thinking that I could make a potion for both of them so they can share powers."

"Huh? You lost me!" Piper said.

"If little Chris and big Chris can't have powers at the same time, I can make something that they have half their powers each." Paige explained.

"That's a great idea." Piper said to Paige.

"Thank you, once again I've solved the problem." Paige said proudly. They both laughed.

"I hear something, I think someone's here." Paige said, she rushed downstairs.

"Phoebe!" She cried. "You're here!"

Phoebe gave Paige a hug, while Cole came in with Ally in his arms. "I think I should go and help Piper up."

"No, we'll come up." Phoebe said.

They knocked on Piper's door. "Come in!" She cried. "Phoebe!" Piper said. Phoebe rushed towards her and gave her a kiss.

"How are you Cole? And how's my niece?" Piper asked.

"Auntie Piper!" Ally exclaimed.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Where's Chris?" Ally asked, as she looked around. "And Wyatt?"

"They're in the next room." Piper said.

Ally ran to find her cousins, she was very excited to see them again, while Phoebe washed her hands and put her coat on the hanger.

"God, Piper. I just miss spending time with you guys!" Phoebe said.

Piper nodded.

"We all miss you, but you can come back anytime for a short visit. Cole is welcome too."

Phoebe smiled. "Thanks guys. You're the greatest."

Chapter Four

They had dinner, and Chris still looked at Leo awkwardly.

"Is anything wrong between you two?" Phoebe asked.

"It's okay, it's nothing." Chris jumped to say that, before Leo could even open his mouth.

Soon, Ally became so tired she fell asleep.

"Maybe we should go home, Ally's tired."

"That's okay, I can take her upstairs to a bed and watch her and Wyatt." Chris offered.

"Thanks Chris." Phoebe said, she didn't really want to go home, she wanted to spend a lot of time with Piper and Paige.

"Come on Ally." Chris said, as both of them went upstairs, while the others continued with their dinner.

Chris was just tucking Ally in the bed when he heard a sound coming from the next room. There was a loud crash and bang.

"Oh my God, Wyatt." Chris cried. "Ally, don't sleep. Be careful!"

Chris left the room, but Ally followed behind silently. She was very scared.

A demon was in Wyatt's room, he shot an energy ball at Chris, knocking him on the ground, the instant his head hit the wall, and he fell down unconscious.

"Mommy! Chris is hurt!" Ally cried from the top of her voice. Phoebe heard her cry.

"Piper, Paige! I think something's wrong!" Phoebe said.

They rushed upstairs, Piper saw the demon about to take Chris.

"Oh, no you don't!" She said and blew him up.

"Chris? Chris! Please wake up!" Piper said, Wyatt was fine, and Ally was shaken up.

"His head!" Phoebe screamed, it was bleeding.

"LEO!" Piper yelled, Leo appeared and healed Chris.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked and helped him up. Chris got up and looked at everyone, his mind was blank, and the only person he recognises was Piper.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Chris! Are you hurt? Anywhere else?"

"Who are those people?" Chris asked. Phoebe, Paige and Leo stared at him, unable to understand what is going on.

"Don't you know who they are? Your aunts and your father!" Piper said.

Chris shook his head. "I don't remember."

"It's okay Chris, we'll get you back. All of you!" Piper cried, as she helped him up.

"Leo, he doesn't remember any of us, except Piper. Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe it's the way in the future, we weren't close to him, only Piper was." Leo answered, disappointed at himself.

"Oh my God, Leo. This is your chance!" Paige cried.

"What do you mean?"

"Chris doesn't know who you are, maybe you can use that opportunity to make it up to him, prove to him you're not the person he knew."

Leo nodded. "I understand."

Chapter Five

Piper was with Chris, trying to figure out what's happening.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Piper asked.

"I don't… Who are those people outside mom?"

"Uh, Chris. I think you may have lost a part of your memory when you bumped your head. Why do you still remember me though?"

"I've always remembered you mom." Chris said.

That made Piper really happy, but at the same time she didn't know what to do. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Leo came in, looking at both of them.

"Who's he?" Chris asked.

"You'll find out, I'll just leave you two for a while." Piper said.

"But-"

"It's okay, Chris." Leo said in a calm tone.

Piper left her son and husband, hoping that everything would work out.

"Chris, I'm really sorry." Leo blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry for a lot of the things I've done, or I will do. I just want you to know I care for you just as much as Wyatt, and I would never blame you for anything."

Chris didn't say anything, he didn't really know what he was talking about, but somehow it made him feel better.

"Thank you."

It was the first time Chris ever really talked to Leo. "Don't worry, we'll get your memory back, even if it means you might hate me again."

"Why did I hate you?" Chris asked.

"I did some pretty bad things to you, which I know I would regret forever. I just want to talk to you, let you know I'm here. I guess you never gave me the chance."

"Are you my father?" Chris asked. Leo nodded.

"Who are those two people I saw in the room?" Chris asked.

"They are your aunts."

"Mom doesn't have sisters! Does she?" Chris exclaimed.

"She does."

"I want you to see Wyatt too, he is so lucky to have a brother who would risk everything to protect him." Leo said.

"Who is his brother?" Chris asked.

"You." Leo said.

Chris was shocked, he couldn't believe all those people knew him, but he didn't.

Leo led Chris in Wyatt's room, he held the boy and gave it to Chris.

"He is my brother?" Chris asked again.

"Yes, he is." Leo said sincerely.

Chapter Six

Chris and Leo had been talking for a while, although Chris still hasn't got his memory back. Leo wondered what would it be like when he does. Would he go back to before and hate him?

"I think Wyatt just said something. He said Chris!"

"He did? That is so great!" Leo said happily as he looked at Chris. For a second, Chris had a tiny flash of Leo, he didn't get a lot though.

He smiled merely.

"Chris, I just- I knew if you remember me, knew who I was, you wouldn't want to be in here. In a way I'm glad you don't really know me. I just want to make it up to you, please let me."

"It's okay, Dad." Chris said.

Leo smiled at his son. "It means so much to me."

"_You killed Piper, you destroyed our family! YOU!" _

Chris woke up in a pool of sweat. "It's just a nightmare." He told himself. The same line kept repeating itself in his mind, it just wouldn't go away.

He sat up, and tried to think. What was that? It sounded like someone he knew, someone close by. Who was it though.

"Are you alright? I sensed your fear." Leo said, as he orbed in.

"I'm alright." Chris answered.

"You don't look fine. Please tell me what's happened." Leo said.

Chris took a long pause.

"I had a nightmare, someone I knew was saying I killed mom, and destroyed my family." He said shakily.

"It's not you, you never would. You're the light of our family." He repeated.

After a while, he finally felt calmer.

"I want you to know, you DIDN'T kill Piper, and you saved her. Please believe me, I'm telling the truth. You saved all of us."

Leo said and left Chris still wide awake, not knowing what to say.

After Leo left, he went back to sleep. His dream continued, but it was better ones, him and Wyatt having fun together, when he first arrived and his two aunts battling demons and protecting him…

When Chris woke up in the morning, he could still remember the night before, how Leo came in and talked to him, made him feel better. He also remembered a lot of the things that happened in the past. Leo in his mind was still confusing, he just couldn't get anything.

Chapter Seven

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked as soon as he saw Chris.

"I'm fine thanks." Chris replied. He really appreciated Leo talking to him, it was as if he was waiting for that all his life.

Leo feared Chris might remember him, after last night.

"I'm really-" Chris started to say, but he almost fell backwards. Leo caught him just in time.

"What's wrong Chris?" Leo asked.

"I just felt a little light-headed, I may faint." Chris warned.

"Thanks for the warning."

"Is it me or do I hear ringing?"

Leo looked at Chris, and then tried to listen. "I can't hear anything."

"Leo, it's me." Paige said, "I think we've figured out who's after Wyatt."

"You right to come?" Leo asked.

Chris nodded. "Sure."

They both walked outside, into the living room. Piper was still lying on the sofa, with Phoebe beside. Cole had been watching Wyatt and Ally.

"They're shape-shifters who want to destroy Chris and Wyatt."

"What else is new." Paige thought. "All demons want to do that."

"Any particular reasons this time?" Leo asked.

"Ow," Chris said, almost holding his head.

"Are you feeling dizzy again?" Leo asked, getting pretty worried. "I should've healed you."

"It's nothing really, I'm fine."

"No, you aren't, Chris. Tell me what is wrong?" Piper asked.

"I-" Chris said, but his eyes closed, and he almost passed out, another flash came into his mind, returning a little part of his memory.

"Chris, are you ok?"

Chris at P3, sitting down. He paced back and forth. Leo suddenly appeared. "Chris? Can I come in?" Leo said, Chris muttered under his breath and wished he would orb away. Leo tried again. "Chris, please?" "What do you want?" Chris said coldly, and orbed out…

"It's not you, you never would. You're the light of our family." Leo said the night before.

"You saved all of us. I want you to know, you DIDN'T kill Piper, and you saved her. Please believe me, I'm telling the truth…"

"Chris! Chris! Can you hear me?" Leo asked.

Chris opened his eyes. "Le--"

Leo knew what was going on, he knew what was coming as well. Chris remembered.

"D-dad.."

"What did you call me?" Leo asked.

"I- I called you dad."

"Why?" Leo asked, he expected Chris to reject him and walk away again.

"I know what happened. I lost my memory when a demon attacked Wyatt. I remember everything now…"

"Are you still mad at me?" Leo asked. A part of him was afraid of losing the Chris he got along with, and talked to.

"I'm not. I may have my memory back, but I haven't forgotten everything you've said and done for me the past couple of days." Chris said.

Leo breathed. "I'm glad."

Chapter Eight

"What about those shape-shifters again? What do they want?" Chris asked.

"They want to turn both of you…" Piper said, holding her stomach. "Ow"

"Mom, are you alright?" Chris grabbed her hand asked with a worried expression on his face.

Piper stood still for a moment, and the pain was gone. "I'm fine now." Chris didn't let go of her yet, he feared she might faint.

"It's okay, I'm alright now." Piper tried to convince Chris.

Just then, Cole appeared with Ally and Wyatt.

"Cole, were there any demons?"

"It's okay honey. They're fine. No demons." Cole assured as he put Wyatt down. Ally ran to Phoebe and sat on her lap.

"Chris, can you come with me please? To the attic. Maybe we can find out something."

Chris agreed and they both orbed upstairs.

Leo looked very uncomfortable, he didn't know how much Chris remembered.

"If you think I'm mad at you, or hate you because of the future, I'm not. You erased all of that in the last two days, when I didn't know anything, you helped me to remember the father I have cares about me. I also realise that the past two days seemed clearer to me than the past 23 years I'm alive."

Leo smiled as he listened.

"I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay dad, you don't have to say anything. Let's just focus on how to get rid of the demons that are after Wyatt."

"Okay."

Chris flipped through the Book of Shadows, while Leo looked.

"Found it, Shape-shifters. They live in parallel plane." Chris said as he read the page. "I see, how are we going to get there?" Leo asked.

"There's no way."

"There's gotta be some way. We've went to other planes before, the time when Prue had to go and save Phoebe." Leo said as they walked down the stairs.

"Found anything?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but we have a problem of getting there." Chris explained.

"What do you mean?"

"It's in another plane, the shape-shifter's plane and there's no spell or anything to get there."

Piper looked at Phoebe, then Paige.

"Cole, I think you can get us there, can you?" Phoebe asked.

"I think so, but I think only the Charmed Ones need to go. Someone needs to say here and protect the kids."

"We will." Leo said and looked at Chris.

Chris nodded back.

"Hurry back!" Leo said as Piper, Phoebe and Paige shimmered out with Cole.

Chapter Nine

"Are we there?" Phoebe asked. "I think so… This looks strange."

Phoebe let go of Cole's hands. "Thanks"

"Anytime."

They walked around, trying to find the demons.

"Which son of a bitch wanted to kill my son?" Piper yelled.

Chris and Leo orbed in.

"Chris, Leo? What are you doing here? What about Wyatt and Ally?" Piper yelled.

"They're alright." Chris said and came closer to Piper.

"Something isn't right. Did you see the way he looked at Piper?" Phoebe whispered to Paige.

"You're right, get Piper out of here!" Paige whispered back.

Chris moved closer to Piper.

"Piper, be careful, that's not Chris!" Paige yelled and orbed Piper out of the way before she was kicked.

"Dammit!" Chris and Leo both said and turned back into a shape-shifter.

"You're the ones that tried to kill Wyatt. I'll kill you!" Phoebe said.

She kicked them before they could move.

"Hurry Cole, help!" Phoebe said to Cole as he came closer and shot them with an energy ball.

"God, I hope Leo and Chris are alright!" Piper said. "We need to get back!"

Cole shimmered them back to the manor.

"Chris? Leo? We're back!" Piper yelled. There was no answer.

"Where are they?"

Suddenly, more shape-shifters appeared. "You foolish witches. We've been hiding here watching your every move, and don't worry. Leo and Chris are safe……from you…"

"Where did you put them?" Paige shouted. "Where are Wyatt and Ally?"

"They are all together."

The shape-shifters flamed out before anymore questions were asked.

"Great, what are we going to do now?" Phoebe said.

"Do you want me to try and sense them?" Cole asked as Phoebe held his hands with her strong grip. "I'm scared, for them."

"Don't worry, we'll find them. I know we will." Paige assured. She wanted to stay positive.

Chapter Ten

"Where are we?" Chris whispered to Leo, who was right beside him. He could see nothing but darkness.

Leo looked beneath him, and gasped.

"I think we're at a place called the Endless river of Fire. If we fall, we'll die."

"I see a flicker of light. Where's that coming from?" Chris asked.

"From the fire beneath." Answered Leo.

"Where are Wyatt and Ally?"

"Oh my God, they're in the other cage across to us!" Leo almost yelled.

"Shh. The shape-shifters may come."

Leo nodded. He was also tied with a rope, and so was Chris. They were both locked in separate cages.

"I tried orbing out but it's not working." Chris said.

"Me too, I think this cage is magic protected, so we can't get out!" Leo replied.

"I'll break it, if I have to."

"Chris, don't. You'll hurt yourself and we'll probably won't get out. You have to try and send a message to Piper, and tell her where we are."

"But how?" Chris asked.

"Well, technically, you are inside her. So you can probably tell her something if you really focus." Leo answered.

"Are you sure?" Chris didn't know if he could. "I've never made a connection with mom like that before."

"Just try Chris. You can do it!" Leo urged.

Chris agreed, and he closed his eyes to try and focus.

Come on, mom. Please hear me. C'mon… I'm Chris…

"Chris?" Piper thought. She could almost hear his voice inside her.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"I thought I just heard Chris."

"But how is that possible? He's not here?" Phoebe replied.

"He is, actually. Inside me. Maybe he's using that as a connection?" Piper wondered.

"What is it Chris, tell me where you are!"

We're locked in a cage, somewhere. We're in the endless river of fire. I think if our cage fall, we'll die. Please come and look for us!

"Where is the Endless River of Fire?" Piper asked.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Shh…" Piper said and tried to listen to her inner voice. "Chris, tell me where is that place!"

"What's happening? Can Piper hear you?" Leo asked.

"Yes, she can. She's asking me where it is."

"Look in the book of shadows!" Chris replied.

"Chris said to look in the book of shadows for the Endless river of Fire, and find a way to get there. It's not where we were before." Piper said to Phoebe and Paige.

"Hold on Chris, hold on okay. We'll be here." Piper assured. She looked around, then back at the book.

Chapter Eleven

"Is it that?" Paige asked, she saw a picture of the river, filled with fire. It looked so terrifying.

"Lucky, there's a spell to take us there."

"Read it together!" Piper said.

"I don't think you should come. It might be dangerous…" Phoebe said.

"This is my sons and husband and your daughter we're saving. I can't sit here and wait like nothing's going on!"

"Okay then."

_Take me to the endless river of fire_

_Where demons hid their inner desires_

_Once again the place we fear_

_Is where we'll find ourselves there_

As Phoebe, Paige and Piper saw what's below them. It was the river.

"Chris! Leo!"

"Over here!" Chris yelled. He tried to wave at them. The cage was so close to the edge Piper feared to touch it in case it falls.

"I'll get you out, somehow." Piper said. She tried to blast the cage from outside. It was starting to shake a little.

"Don't Piper, it will fall."

"Look, there's Wyatt and Ally!" Paige yelled.

"Ally! Hold on okay. I will get you out of there."

Ally and Wyatt were terrified. They didn't move at all.

"Hurry mommy!" Ally cried, she was so afraid to look down.

"Don't look don't sweetie, hold on!"

Phoebe thought about what to do.

"I have an idea. I'll levitate and try to open the cage. Paige, you stay here, if they accidentally fall, try and orb the whole thing if I get them out, orb them out of here. Piper, you blast the cage again please." Phoebe said.

Piper tried to blast it again, she could see the cage getting weaker, but it was also getting closer to the edge.

Phoebe levitated in the air, and tried to open the cage. Luckily, it worked.

"Paige!" Phoebe called.

Paige nodded and orbed Chris and Wyatt out.

"Chris and Leo, you're alright!" Piper exclaimed, relieved.

"Now we have to get Wyatt and Ally."

Piper did the same thing, while Phoebe tried to levitate, suddenly a shape-shifter appeared.

"Not so fast." He said and tried to attack them.

Cole suddenly shimmered in and whacked him behind the back. The shape-shifter landed in a heap unconscious.

"Thanks Cole!" Phoebe said, and tried to catch the cage but it was too late, the cage was falling.

"WYATT! ALLY!" They screamed.

Suddenly, the cage stopped in mid-air. It didn't move, just floating.

"Wyatt's using his powers!" Leo exclaimed. "C'mon Wyatt, bring the cage here, you can do it, just try!"

Wyatt listened, and he used his powers. The cage slowly moved towards where everyone else was.

Everyone sighed, they never felt as relieved.

"Good boy, Wyatt!" Piper said, and opened the cage door. She took Wyatt and Ally out. Ally climbed on Phoebe's arm and held her tightly.

Phoebe hugged Cole, and Ally. "Thank God I didn't lose you."

Cole smiled back. "I got here just in time, didn't I?"

"Sure you did!"

"You saved us all!" Leo said to Chris, and patted him on the back. "Thank you."

Chapter Twelve

"Do you want to go somewhere, just us two?" Leo asked the next day.

"I'd love to." Chris replied.

"So where are you guys planing to go for your father-son bonding?" Piper asked sheepishly.

"Anywhere besides a river of any kind." Chris said.

"Hey, how about a haunted mansion?" Leo suggested.

"You've got to be joking, right?" Chris asked, looking at Leo.

"Of course I am."

As Piper packed some things for them, Chris and Leo both tried to decide where to go.

"What about Rome?" Leo suggested. "I've never been there before, I think it would be refreshing. I don't think any demons would find us there."

"What? Another country?" Chris asked.

"Why not?"

"Okay, let's go. We have to have fun for a day, instead of worrying about demons."

Chris said goodbye to Piper, and they hugged each other.

"Please be careful, call us if anything goes wrong. We'll be here in a flash, take care mom."

"I will, don't you worry. Hope you have fun!" Piper answered and gave Leo kiss.

Chris and Leo smiled at each other, then at Piper.

"Bye Piper." Leo said.

They orbed out, with Piper in the kitchen feeling very happy how things worked out between them.

"Is this Rome?" Chris asked. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"I don't know, I've never been there before." Leo answered.

"We have a whole day just enjoying the day and relaxing." Leo said as they both sat down watching the view before them.

"It's like I've seen this on TV!"

After a few minutes of silence, Chris finally found the words he wanted to say.

"You're the best dad I could ever have, because you believed in me!"

"I should've said all of that before, I just didn't know how to get you to listen." Leo replied.

"That's partly my fault. I didn't want you to get close to me, and I'm sorry for that." Chris apologised.

"Don't worry about it, but I have this feeling that future won't turn out the way it did before."

"It's strange, I have the same feeling!" Chris said.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo asked.

"Just things."

"Do you want to share them?"

"Nothing much, just how much history changed." Chris answered. "I have to say that I didn't think I could change anything."

Leo looked openly at Chris.

"Even just a week ago, we couldn't talk…"

"Thank the demon for whacking my head and knocking me out for a second so I actually gave you a chance."

"I do hope Wyatt won't turn evil, and Piper won't die. If they do, I'll never blame you though. I don't know what happened to me in the future, I must be very evil if I ever blamed you." Leo laughed.

"It's okay dad, that's all gone now." Chris said.

Leo smiled inside, he was going to be more careful with baby Chris when he's born, give him all the attention and love he needs.

These innocent eyes of Chris were shining, yet he didn't know much, but at the same time, he seemed to know what the future lies.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance." Leo finally said as he put one arm around Chris.

Chris and Leo spent a whole day talking, laughing and having fun. They realised how much they actually had in common. Leo learnt a lot about Chris, and Chris also accepted the future he grew up was erased, replaced with a whole new one.

**The End**


End file.
